1. Miejsce zapierające dech w piersiach
Totalnie Dramatyczne Życie Gwiazd - Odcinek 1 (czołówka) Kamera zbliża się na siedzących na sofie Marthę i Logana. Martha: Mówię ci. Michael Jackson pozostanie w mojej pamięci do końca życia. Szkoda tylko, że nie będę mogła go spotkać. Logan: A myślisz, że gdyby żył to byś go spotkała? Martha: No pewnie. A teraz... Logan: Tylko mi tu nie płacz. Martha: Ja nie płaczę. Nigdy! Logan: To rozumiem. Martha: Nudzi mi się! Chris: Nie powinnaś. Niedługo przyjadą nasi kochani zawodnicy. Logan: Kochanych to ja bym nie nazwał. Chris: A ty znów marudzisz! Logan: Lepiej od ciebie! Martha: Uspokójcie się! Logan: Taa, trzymam dystans! W czasie podróży Matt: Super ten luksusowy autobus. Heather: Ważne, że tym w nim jesteś. Matt: Hehe (całus) Katerine: Odkąd są parą nie mogę z nimi wytrzymać! Trent: My tez tak możemy. Katerine: Tak? Trent: Zawsze! (całus) Katie: Popatrz, Sadie! Oni wszyscy tak ładnie wyglądają jak się kochają. Sadie: Też bym chciała mieć chłopaka. Katie: Nie! Sama możesz źle wybrać. Sadie: A ty, to co? Katie: Ja mam Justina, ale się nie dostał. (płacze) Sadie: Justin jest mój! Katie: Nie kłóćmy się! Sadie: Ok! Geoff: Waszyngton! To rozumiem. Nareszcie cywilizacja! Bridgette: Kocham takie miasta! Tyle sklepów i w ogóle! Geoff: Ale trzeba wygrać kasę, żeby się bawić. Bridgette: Jedno z nas na pewno wygra! Geoff: Oby. Alexander: Nadal się zastanawiam dlaczego jedzie nas tylko 10-tka? Julie: Może reszta się nie zmieściła? Tym lepiej dla mnie! Kasa będzie moja! Alexander: Przystopuj trochę! Chef: Reszta pewnie już jest na miejscu! A my musimy się wlec tym gratem! Matt: Przecież to luksusowy autobus! Wiem, bo to mój! Chef: Właśnie dlatego! Nie umiem jeździć tymi nowościami! Matt: Maruda jesteś i tyle! Na miejscu Chris: Fajowo tu, co nie? Ezekiel: Spoko. Explosion: Explosion się podoba! Wszyscy: Komu? Explosion: Jestem Explosion. A jak mnie wkurzycie to eksploduje! Hihi Beth: Boję się jej! Harold: Co ty tu robisz? Byłaś w szpitalu. Beth: Poskładali mnie i pozwolili dołączyć o programu. Margaret: To nie uczciwe! Pauline: Właśnie! My musieliśmy szukać tych czeków, żeby dostać się do następnego sezonu! Chris: Nie róbcie mi tu zamieszań! Christopher: Fajnie, że tym razem jestem od początku! Leshawna: Ciekawe tylko jak długo wytrzymasz? Christopher: Na pewno dalej, niż ty! Leshawna: Nie podskakuj mi kolego! Chris: Błagam, nie kłóćcie się! Muszę wam przedstawić jeszcze kogoś. Jest miły i niegroźny. Memo! Memo: Hey, ¿cómo va? Heather: Po jakiemu on gada? Chris: Po hiszpańsku! Memo podchodzi do Heather. Memo: Encantado de conocerte. Puede ser amigos? Heather: A macie jakiegoś tłumacza? Katerine (do Mema): Jeśli mnie rozumiesz. Nie słuchaj jej! Ona jest dziwna. Po prostu baw się dobrze i tyle. Memo (do Katerine): No hay problema. Lindsay: On chyba nas rozumie. Chris: On rozumie każdy język, ale niestety, czy umie się nim tez posługiwać? Nie wiem. Matt: Dobra, mniejsza z tym! Nogi mnie bolą. Chris: Szybkie oprowadzenie! W czasie zwiedzania Chris: Jak widzicie tu mamy czyste i schludne toalety. Leshawna: Aż się wierzyć nie chcę. Chris: Tym razem mamy więcej funduszy. Hehe. Heather: Dlaczego ty się tak śmiejesz? Memo: Tiene un sentido del humor? Heather: I jeszcze ten gada coś niezrozumiałego. Memo: Pero estás aburrido. Katerine: Chyba wiem o co mu chodzi. Chris: To dobrze. A tu widzicie wasz pokój zwierzeń... przyczepę! (w przyczepie)Lindsay: Śmieszna ta przyczepka. Taka luksusowa. (w przyczepie)Leshawna: Czyżby Chris w końcu zrobił fajny sezon? Wszystkiego wokół mnie jest drogie. Podoba mi się to. (w przyczepie)Explosion: Hihi. Chris: Tu będziemy jeść, a tu... zaczniemy nasze pierwsze zadanie! Ezekiel: Już zadanie? Matt: Ej, no! Nie ma takich! Julie: Jeszcze nie odpoczęłam. Chris: Dlatego zadanie nie jest trudne. Trent: To co musimy zrobić? Chris: Gazety chciałyby poznać miejsce nowego show. Pstryknijcie po 5 zdjęć, a dwie najlepsze osoby będą jutro wybierać drużyny. Matt: Masz szczęście, że łatwe! Memo: Oh, no puedo tomar fotos. Chris: Chyba zatrudnimy jakiegoś tłumacza. No dobra, co ja będę się wam użalał. Bierzcie do rąk cyfrówki i strzelajcie fotki. Logan: Dziwny jesteś. Martha: I to bardzo. Fotki Katie: Sadie, zrób mi zdjęcie w tle tego autobusu. Sadie: A ty przy tej sztucznej palmie. Katie: Ok. Sadie: Iiiii! Trent: I jedno tak...(pstryk). A teraz druga (pstryk)! Hmm... ta okolica jest ciekawa. Odchodzi. Katerine: Gdzie ten Trent poszedł? Logan: Może pomóc dobrej pani? Katerine: O co ci chodzi?! Logan: Staram się być miły. Zwłaszcza, że mi się po... Katerine: Nie kończ i odejdź ode mnie! (w przyczepie)Logan: Jest sexy! Jeszcze będzie moja! Hehe Ezekiel: Hmm... Dobre te zdjęcia. Wypada mu aparat z ręki. Ezekiel: Ups... Tyler: Lindsay, nie ruszaj się. Lindsay: Lepiej w okularach przeciwsłonecznych, czy bez nich? Tyler: Bez różnicy, i tak jesteś ładna. Lindsay: Ohh, Tyler! (całus) Martha: Te zdjęcia będą na pewno dobre. Alexander: Były, bo je biorę. Kradnie jej aparat. Martha: Ej, co ty robisz? Alexander: Próbuję wygrać na swój sposób. (w przyczepie)Martha: Co to?! Małe dziecko?! Chris: Co oni tak biegają? Chef: Chyba zabierają sobie nawzajem aparaty. Chris: Myślałem, że już z tego wyrośli. Aha, musimy niedługo porozmawiać na ważny temat. Chef: Chyba domyślam się, o co ci chodzi. Chris: To dobrze. Margaret: Kurczę. Ciężko mi już! Pauline: Mi też. Julie: Zwłaszcza, że każdy śledzi następnego! Pauline: Ale my jesteśmy twórcze i nie robimy takich samych. Julie: Ekhem... Tu się z tobą nie zgodzę. Mamy takie same zdjęcia. Pauline: Ej! Margaret: To ja może odejdę. Memo: Hmm ... ¿Cómo se maneja? Owen: Explosion. Tak sobie myślałem o nas i... Explosion: Na dzieci za wcześnie. Owen: Nie! Nie chodzi mi o dzieci. Explosion: Czyli wiem co chcesz. Zaciąga go w krzaki. Chris: Skończmy już ten cyrk! Spotykamy się tam, gdzie zaczęliśmy zadanie za 10 minut. 10 minut później Chris: Jestem na was bardzo zły! Sesje zdjęciowe?! Palce w kadrze?! A jednemu z was ptak nasrał na obiektyw, a wy nic nie wiedzieliście! W ogóle nie zrozumieliście, co do was mówiłem. Mieliście przedstawić zdjęcia planu, a nie was! Na szczęście mamy 5 osób, które wiedziały, o co kaman. Trent: Mów Chris, nie trzymaj nas w niepewności. Chris: No właśnie ty, Matt, Katerine, Alexander i Harold. Matt: Wow, oklaski dla mnie. Chris: Tylko, że zdjęcia Katerine są jakieś rozmazane, ale tylko troszeczkę, Alexandra fałszywe, a Harolda nie za ciekawe. Harold: Wypraszam sobie. Chris: Odmiana gatunku ptaka nie jest ciekawa! Mogę tylko powiedzieć, że zwycięzcami zostali Trent i Matt. Matt: Sam siebie zaskakuję. Chris: Widzimy się jutro rano. Kolacja Heather (do Matta): No to weź mnie do drużyny. Matt (do Heather): Na pewno cię wezmę. Heather (do Matta): Kochany... (w przyczepie)Heather: ...Frajer! Haha! Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnie Dramatycznego Życia Gwiazd